1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer device configured to transfer an article to and from a shelf.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a transfer device for transferring an article to and from a shelf, for example, a transfer device that moves on rails extending along a plurality of shelves and that transfers the article to and from the shelves is known (see PCT Publication No. WO2012/029339, for example). Such a transfer device is provided with, for example, an arm that can stretch and retract in a front-and-rear direction and a pair of hooks that are spaced apart from each other in the front-and-rear direction. In this transfer device, the hooks can push and transfer the article, by stretching forward or retracting rearward the arm with the hooks abutting the article.
In the transfer device as described above, it is desired to transfer articles as efficiently as possible, by preventing occurrence of, for example, breakage and positional deviation of the articles.